Sin darme cuenta
by Mistyket
Summary: Entre recuerdos y olvidos. Sueños truncados. Amistad y romance. Ash, Dawn, Tracey, Misty, May, Drew tendran que saber diferenciar y escoger. xDescontinuadox
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a mi historia, bueno este es el segundo fic que publico, cuarto que escribo.  
Es solo una pequeña introducción a lo que sera mi historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
Esto lo hago porque muchos lo hacen aunque no se si pase algo... "POKEMON no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo"  
Bueno les dejo con la introducción de mi historia._

Empezaba anochecer en la región Kanto, los postes de luz empezaban activarse, poco a poco el trafico de coches y gente disminuía, parecía un día normal entre todos, sin ningún inconveniente, pero eso hacia que se irritara más, le dolía la cabeza, por fin había dejado de llorar pero aquella chica, por así decirlo, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, llevaba solo su mochila y abrazaba con fuerza a su azurril, lo abrazaba cada vez que tenia una imagen de la pelea que tuvo en la mañana.

--- Flash Back ---

El ambiente tenso se podía sentir en su cuarto, tres chicas la miraban con odio, no podía creer lo que su hermana menor les pedía. Aunque muchas veces no mostraban interés en las actividades de su hermana, siempre estaban al pendiente, pero irse lejos no era una opción. Ellas tenían vidas aparte de los Pokemon, modelaje, actuación, cantante, cosas que no se relacionaban con aquellas criaturas que estaban esparcidas en cualquier lado. Su hermana menor, había salido diferente, se preocupaba por ellos… le gustaba cuidarlos, era por eso que ella se encargaba de Gimnasio… Gimnasio que había pertenecido siempre a su familia.

- _**Por favor entiéndanme, ser líder no es todo lo que tenia pensado**_ – decía en un tono cabizbajo, aquella chica estaba sentada en su cama, las lagrimas salían sin control. Le había tomado mucho trabajo su decisión, pero tenia que retomar un camino. – _**No puedes irte, nosotras no pertenecemos a este mundo, tu si**_ – hablo la mayor de sus hermanas, alta de cabello rubio, muy bonita… tenia un club de fans por su profesión, actuación. – _**Este Gimnasio siempre ha sido de familia, no puedes abandonarlo… seria deshonrar la memoria de nuestros padres **_– ahora era el turno de otra de sus hermanas, de cabello azul, ella era modelo y una ya muy reconocida. La chica pelirroja le dolía la cabeza, pensó que iba a ser mucho mas fácil, aunque ser líder había sido su vida los años anteriores, no era lo que quería, también tuvo hubo una parte de vida donde seguía un sueño…y a una persona – _**Necesito ir al Europa, quiero ser una experta en Pokemon de agua**_ – ese era su sueño, ser la mejor maestra Pokemon de agua, siendo líder de un Gimnasio de ese tipo de Pokemon, le daba una pauta pero sabia que no era suficiente - _**¡No puedes irte! ¡Perderíamos el Gimnasio!**_ – grito otra de sus hermanas, de cabello rosado, era la mas enojada con su hermana no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos - _**¡Quiero mi propia vida!**_ – grito que hizo eco en todo el cuarto de la pelirroja.

- Fin del Flash Back-

Volvió a abrazar a su azurril, nunca les había gritado así a sus hermanas. Pero su impotencia e impaciencia salieron a flote, lo había decidido de alguna manera conseguiría irse de viaje a completar su sueño. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo recordando su vida antes de ser líder.

Era una niña viajando con amigos, los mejores que había conocido, y aunque ella fue la única mujer entre ellos, nunca se sintió menos o intimidada. también conoció ahí a lo que ella llamaba su primer amor, esos años de su vida era de lo mas feliz, conocía experiencias y viajaba con un niño al cual quería mucho, claro los otros dos amigos los quería pero nunca como aquel chico carismático.

Pero ahora mas grandes, cada quien tenia su vida aparte, lejos de esos años de juventud. Todos habían alcanzado su sueño, es por eso que ella, quiera regresar y continuar el suyo. – _**No tenemos a donde ir azurril**_ – le decía a su Pokemon, derramando una lagrima… azurril trataba de animar a su entrenadora, pero parecía que nada daba resultado. Iba tan distraída, que lo único que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos fue un fuerte rechinido de unas llantas, para cuando se dio cuenta, tenia parado un coche a centímetros de sus piernas - _**¡Que te pasa! ¡No vez que no era tu turno!**_ – Gritaba molesto un chico desde su coche, haciendo ademanes con son brazos. Estaba paralizada viendo lo cerca que estuvo ese coche de dejarla al menos en el hospital, salio corriendo – _**lo siento**_ – dijo en voz inaudible mientras corría hacia un parque – _**espera**_ – vio como la chica salio corriendo a todo velocidad – _**niña loca**_ – dijo subiendo nuevamente en su carro restándole importancia a los demás.

Pensaba a donde ir, no podía ir a ningún Centro Pokemon, ya que si sus hermanas la estaban buscando seria el primer lugar a donde buscar. No estaba escapando, solo que no quería verlas al menos por algún periodo de tiempo, esperando que comprendieran sus acciones. Pensaba en sus amigos, y solo _el_ se hizo una opción factible.

Brock, estaba planeando su boda y abriendo un centro de crianza Pokemon… no podía ir a pedirle un favor sabiendo lo ocupado que estaría. Tracey, había tomado junto con Gary el control de laboratorio del Profesor, después de la muerte del profesor.

Ese hecho fue triste para varios, y fue la última vez que se vio reunido con todos los que había conocido.

May y Dawn vivían las dos juntas en un departamento, en la región Sinnoh, y ambas estaban muy ocupadas organizando los festivales Pokemon de aquella regios, ya después de haber sido nombradas las mejores coordinadores de la ultimas épocas, tomaron el control de los festivales.

Y _el, _lo último que sabia por las noticias es que se había mudado a una casa que compro en Ciudad Viridian. Ash por fin se había convertido en el Mejor entrenador, y Maestro Pokemon, vio sus peleas por televisión… aquel día que el se convirtió en maestro, había decido ir por su sueño otra vez.

--- Flash Back ---

Trato de finalizar lo mas rápido que pudo una batalla, ya que se acercaba la hora de ver si había un nuevo Maestro Pokemon, cuando iba a encender la televisión, llego un retador… maldijo pero como líder tenia que enfrentar a cualquier oponente, acabo sin misericordia al retador.

Bajo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, por la hora seguramente ya iba a la mitad del encuentro. Prendió la televisión, no tardo mucho en sintonizar la batalla ya que cualquier canal estaría pasando la batalla para decidir al nuevo maestro Pokemon.

Para su sorpresa, la batalla no había comenzado, según los comentaristas, Ash pidió tiempo porque hacia falta algo.

- _**No puedo creer que Ash este retrasando la batalla mas importante**_ – se dijo a ella misma, estuvo molesta con el, nunca la llamo para invitarla a estar con el al campo de batalla, ya hace tiempo que no se comunicaba, pero aun así, se preocupaba y quería que lograra su sueño.

Mientras el tiempo de espera que le habían dado a Ash se acababa, en la televisión ponían imágenes del estadio, la cámara centro la atención en la primera fila, donde se encontraba todos los conocidos de Ash, su mamá Delia, Gary, Tracey, May, Max y Dawn.

Brock se encontraba abajo, como asesor de batalla. Recordó lo tiempos en que Brock y ella asesoraba al entrenador principiante. No podía creerlo estaban todos. - _**Talvez Ash ya se había olvidado de mí **_– susurro en tono de tristeza, recordando que ella fue la primera persona que lo acompaño a sus viajes.

El tiempo se acabo, el juez fue y le advirtió al chico, Ash buscaba alrededor del estadio, y se mostró cabizbajo. – _**Vamos Ash, no es hora de ponerse triste**_ – le dijo a la televisión pensando que le podía escuchar, pero pareció que si, recobro su postura y tenia en sus ojos la decisión que se necesitaba. Ash se dirigió hacia Brock, parecieron dialogar y de pronto Brock subió a donde se encontraban los demás. – _**¿No quiere asesores?**_ – se pregunto, era raro, aunque Ash era orgulloso, en momentos como este sabia que necesitaba apoyo.

La batalla comenzó, tenia que derrotar a Lance, si lo lograba lo nombrarían cabeza de la Elite 4. Era una batalla increíble, la mejor que había visto, sin duda aquel entrenador inexperto había quedado muy atrás. La batalla fue de 6 vs 6, Ash había utilizado los primeros Pokemon que había atrapado, en sus primeros viajes… charizard, snorlax, squirtle, bulbasaur, muk… y al parecer daba resultado, ya era la hora de la batalla final, se sabia de antemano que batalla seria. Ambos utilizarían su mejor Pokemon, Lance mando a su Dragonite mientras que Ash mando a su Pikachu, la batalla era feroz, y Pikachu parecía tener la desventaja, le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse. Misty puso sus manos en forma de plegaria, - _**Vamos Ash, se que puedes hacerlo**_ – Pikachu se paro, y por instrucciones de Ash subió a la cabeza de Dragonite, solo se escucho - _**¡Pikachu impactrueno a máximo poder!**_ – agarro la cabeza de Dragonite y junto toda la energía que estaba a su alcance, el ataque daba resultado aunque no para derrotarlo – _**¡Es ahora o nunca!**_ – Gritaron tanto Misty como Ash, Misty se sorprendió de la coincidencia pero estaba enfocada a la batalla. Pikachu bajo de Dragonite, respirando con dificultad mientras Dragonite caía inconsciente, el juez finalizo la batalla - _**¡Dragonite no puede continuar! ¡El Ganador es Ash Ketchum, de pueblo paleta!**_ – miraba la pantalla, la imagen se volvía borrosa ya que sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas, no podía evitarlo… estaba feliz por el - _**¡Que tanta suerte a tenido!**_ – se dijo, aunque sabia totalmente que no era suerte, pero así había sido siempre la relación con el entrenador, entre bromas, peleas, riñas tontas pero divertidas. Veía por la televisión lo feliz que estaba, por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. – _**Ojala pudiera sentir lo mismo que el**_ – se dijo en voz baja, entonces pensó que ella también podía lograrlo, quería volverse la mejor entrenadora de Pokemon de agua.

- Fin del Flashback -

Y fue así, por ver como había cumplido con su sueño, ella también quería realizarlo. Cuando dejo a sus amigos, fue por cuidar el gimnasio. Para ella más que su sueño, era un deber. Aunque gracias por estar en constantes peleas, era muy buena y sus gimnasios uno de los mas difíciles de vencer.

Pero ella quería mas, quería lograr ser la numero uno, para esto había una competencia muy lejos de su hogar, en el Occidente. Era para lo que quisieran convertirse en el mejor maestro Pokemon acuático. En aquel país de donde es su comida favorita, la francesa, se realizaría el torneo. Se realiza cada año la liga, es solo de Pokemon acuáticos, pero no solo era de batalla sino también de coordinación, ya que para ser una maestra debes aprender el equilibrio entre la fuerza y la belleza de una batalla.

Talvez la coordinación no era su fuerte, pero eso no la dejaría vencer, al contrario era un motivo más para superarse y que las personas que la conocían la respetaran por aquello. Aquella era su motivación ganarse el respeto, que muchos de amigos ya se lo habían ganado en su ramo.

- _**Aunque tarde un poco más, lo lograre**_ – le sonrío a su azurril - _**¿Recuerdas a Ash?**_ – Empezaba a platicar con su pequeño Pokemon - _**¿Azu?**_ – su respondía su Pokemon extrañado – _**jeje creo que no, solo lo haz visto un par de ocasiones**_ – recordaba aquella vez de su regreso de Hoenn. – _**Espero que me recuerde**_ - de pronto miro la hora marcada en su reloj – _**Se hace tarde es mejor darnos prisa si queremos llegar al autobús**_ – abrazo a su azurril y empezó a correr. Ya era tarde, pensaba que talvez no alcanzaría la última corrida de autobús a Cd. Viridian.

Misty llego a la central de autobuses, y alcanzo la última corrida del autobús. Ya había subido al autobús, pensando que ya no había vuelta atrás y de ahora en adelante empezaría a alcanzar sueños truncados. Gracias a que era de noche, no había mucha gente en el autobús, sin embargo, muchos reconocieron a la mejor líder de la región de Kanto.

-_**¡Mami! Mira ahí esta Misty Waterflower, nuestra líder de gimnasio**_ – una niña se asomaba lugares adelante de donde se encontraba Misty.

- _**No vayas a molestar a la**__**señorita**_ – Su mama controlaba la actitud entusiasta de la niña.

- _**No es ninguna molestia**_ – intervino - _**¿Puedo ir rápido con ella?**_ - La niña seguía asomándose observando cada detalle de su heroína. – _**Ve rápido**_ – Se limito a decir la mamá-

Entonces la niña, empezó a recorrer el pasillo de autobús para llegar al lugar asignado de Misty.

- _**¿Realmente eres Misty?**_ – Abría sus ojos con brillo inigualable – _**Si soy yo, ¿como te llamas?**_ – Le sonreía a la niña – _**Me llamo Ingrid… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Sabes? Tú eres mi heroína.**_ – Ella sonreía, era de las partes mas agradables de haber tomado el control del gimnasio, sabia que era un modelo a seguir – _**Gracias**_ – se veía reflejada en ella cuando vea muy de niña en la televisión a su ídolo _lorelei _– _**Hija, ya ven aquí deja descansar a la señorita**_ – la niña vio hacia atrás viendo a en su madre la impaciencia – _**Ya me tengo que ir**_ – se dirigía hacia su lugar pero dio la media vuelta y regreso corriendo abrazándola de la pierna – _**Eres la mejor líder que ha tenido nuestra ciudad**_ – Susurro la pequeña, Misty le sorprendió la acción y la palabras de la pequeña – _**Gracias Ingrid… Ahora regresa con tu mamá que te esta esperando**_ – La niña se paro hizo un reverencia y regreso con su mamá.

_La mejor __líder que ha tenido nuestra ciudad _– resonó, ella sabia que era buena, y que los medios lo habían reconocido así. – _**No hay vuelta atrás, ahora tengo que ser la mejor maestra Pokemon de agua**_ – se acomodo en su asiento mientras azurril dormía en sus brazos, recargo su cabeza en la pared y empezó ver como se alejaba de su vida actual a un destino incierto.

"_Si seguimos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo, seguiremos consiguiendo lo que estamos consiguiendo."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hola... Bueno espero que no este tan mal T.T... y actualizar más o menos rápido jejeje_

_Gracias por leerlo, la verdad despues de leer tantos fics, me ha resurgido mi fan por Pokémon y empece a verlos en YOUTUBE._

_y lo comprobe..._

_**¡NO HAY NADA COMO LAS PRIMERAS TEMPORADAS!...¡NADA!**_

Bueno despues de mi grito de desahogo, espero recibir reviews, no hay nada mejor que los comentarios. 

_¡Hasta luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! habia abandonado esta idea, jeje =S  
Porque no tenia mucho tiempo, pero un gracias a este puente, me pude sentar a escribir.  
Ya adelante asi que solo dejo esta pequeña continuación, no tardare en subir lo demas._

_Misty's POV_

Creo que cualquier persona que me viera, sabría que tengo tantas cosas en mi mente. No lo puedo ocultar, no como antes lo hacia. Sigo siendo aquella chica fuerte por fuera, la que no se deja intimidar por nada. Sin embargo, desde hace tiempo me siento cada vez mas débil por dentro… en cualquier momento se podría romper mi delgado cristal y estaré expuesta, seré _vulnerable._

Estoy sentada en el autobús, esperando alejarme de mi hogar, de mi forma de vida. A través de la ventana, observo que he salido de Ciudad Celeste. Mi ciudad ha crecido de forma increíble, y aun no lo había podido observar, cada vez era mas grande y concurrida, claro las playas ayudaban a ser un centro turístico. Sonreí, el autobús entraba al bosque de Ciudad Viridian.

Tantos recuerdos de aquel lugar, Brock para ese entonces se nos había unido, bueno se le había unido a Ash. Ya que yo solo lo seguía por mi bici, mi bici nueva – _**Mi Bici**_ – Exclame en un espanto, la había olvidado. Ya no era tan niña para usarla tanto, además de que caminar se me hizo una buena costumbre dándome una buena condición física. Pero cuidaba mi bici, contra cualquier cosa – _**Espero que no le pase nada**_ – suspire. Aquella bicicleta era un símbolo, marcaba el inicio de la amistad con mi mejor amigo y el primer amor de mi vida. Siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa automática al ver mi bici, eran tiempos felices con Brock, Tracey y Ash. – _**Ash**_ – parece que susurro involuntariamente su nombre, tengo tantas ansias de verlo, pero a la vez tengo miedo.

¿Miedo? Me siento tan infantil… tenerle miedo a mi mejor amigo. ¿Mi mejor amigo? Muchas veces cuestiones ese titulo que le de a ese chico de ojos color chocolate. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, no nos comunicamos ¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta? Tal vez debería pedirle a otra persona su ayuda… pero el era especial. Realmente… ¿Qué significa para mi Ash Ketchum?

- _**Un Tonto, testarudo**_ – Dije en voz baja, debatía conmigo. Pero la verdad es que el me ha ofrecido la mejor amistad, de una forma diferente a los demás. El era tan distinto, tan Ash. Talvez por eso estuve enamorada de el.

_El_ único chico, de cual asegure que _amaba_. Aunque claro… ¿Qué sabia yo del amor? Era tan solo una niña, aun no se que es el amor, pero el fue mi mas cercana definición. He salido con varios chicos, después de aquel día que mi corazón recibió un gran herida. Que después logre sanar.

--- Flash Back ---

Estaba nadando en la piscina, jugando con mis Pokemon. Cuando de pronto Daisy se asomo a la piscina.

-_**¡Misty!**_- Daisy me llamaba a lo lejos, entonces yo empecé a nadar a la orilla, no salí de la piscina solo me quede cerca de ella.

-_**¿Qué sucede?**_– Pregunte mientras yo hacia mi cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás.

-_**Van a pasar una nota de Ash en la TV.**_- Mi hermana sabia que desde que regrese de mis viajes, me gustaba estar al tanto de las acciones de Ash. Daisy me ofreció su mano para salir, salí de ella y me extendió con su mano una toalla – _**Toma**_ – Sonreía – _**Gracias**_ – Le respondí.

Me dirigí a la habitación del Gimnasio donde se encontraba la televisión, mientras estaban en comerciales, me secaba las piernas, después brazos. - _**¿De que se trata?**_ – Pregunte a Daisy que estaba sentándose en un sillón – _**No se, pero dicen que es algo inesperado**_ – me respondió Daisy encogiéndose de hombros. – _**Ojala no sea nada malo**_ – pensé en voz alta, empecé a secarme el cabello cuando los comerciales terminaron y empezó el noticiero Pokemon, el noticiero con la mayor credibilidad en cuanto a ligas y posibles participantes.

Entonces estaba en pantalla dos personas mayores, una mujer castaña y el otro de color negro. – _El joven entrenador Ash Ketchum, ganador de la liga Naranja_ – Pauso la comentarista castaña – _Gran participante en torneos como de regiones Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn y vencedor de la Batalla de la frontera_ – Vaya era verdad, el entrenador inexperto había quedado atrás, teniendo de referencia una muy buena carrera – _El día de ayer acaba de ganar su sexta medalla en ruta del conseguir el primer lugar para la liga de Sinnoh_ - ¡Que bien! Festejaba pero… eso ¿que tiene de inesperado?, recordado lo que Daisy había dicho – Sin embargo no fue el único triunfo de este joven entrenador. Ayer anuncio su noviazgo con su antigua compañera de viaje… May Maple de Ciudad Petalburgo, una de las mejores coordinadoras en los últimos festivales.

_Dolor… _Fue tan grande, más grande que cualquier otro dolor experimentado. – _Miren la entrevista exclusiva de la nueva pareja… lo sentimos admiradoras del joven Ketchum_ – dijo el comentarista de cabello negro.

Entonces vi en la pantalla una imagen, que daba otro golpe a mi ya paralizado corazón. May agarraba de la mano de Ash. Ella ofreciendo una gran sonrisa, mientras se abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ash. Mientras Ash, se mostraba apenado y trataba de ocultarlo. Entonces la reportera empezó las preguntas - _¿Hace cuanto son novios?_ – _Novios_ vaya que duele – _**hace 2 semanas ¿verdad amorcito?**_ – respondía may, Ash solo asentaba apenado… ¿_dos semanas?_ Yo había hablado con el hace 1 semana, y no me había comentado nada… sabia que esto podría pasar, pero siempre pensé que si pasaba el me lo iba a decir, no que me iba a enterar junto con millones de personas mas, _soy solo una mas _– _Debo admitir que hacen una bonita pareja… Pero yo tenia entendido que May tenia una relación con Drew…_- La cara de May cambio torrencialmente - _**¡Claro que no! El solo es un rival…**_ - dijo en tono bajo, al parecer creo que le había afectado – _Y Ash, como nosotros hemos seguido su carrera, siempre pensamos en que tu terminarías con la líder de Gimnasio de Celeste, Misty_ - ¡No era posible! Hasta ellos se fijaron lo que el no se pudo fijar – _**Misty**_ – susurro mi nombre, recuerdo su expresión, abrió los ojos al máximo y su semblante se había puesto blanco, poco tiempo sabría tiempo después sabría el porque – _**No, ella es mi mejor amiga nada mas**_ – Lagrimas, estas empezaron a recorrer mi mejilla. La imagen de la televisión se volvió negra, Daisy la había apagado. Ella fue hacia a mi para abrazarme. Sabia que amistad era lo que había entre Ash y yo, pero siempre tuve la idea que algún día acabaríamos juntos, idea que ese día se desvaneció por completo.

-- Fin de Flashback –-

Apartar de ahí, deje a lado mis sentimientos por Ash. Preferí tener aun a mi amigo, aunque claro que nuestra amistad se vio afectada desde aquel momento. Era difícil verlo como me había acostumbrado a verlo. Pero bueno… ahora solo espero que pueda ofrecerme su ayuda. – _Atención Pasajeros, estamos llegando a la central de autobuses de Ciudad Viridian – _anunciaba el chofer, vaya que fue rápido, claro es mucho mas rápido cuando te llevan y no caminas a lado del desubicado de Ash – _Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado, gracias por utilizar Autobuses Cerulean –_ Estaba a poco tiempo de verlo, la verdad me daban ansias para poder verlo, agarre a mi Azurril que aun estaba dormido y mi mochila – _**Ahora que lo pienso, no se donde vive Ash**_ – ahora parecía yo quien se dejo guiar por un impulso o un deseo – _**Bueno no importa… será fácil preguntar donde vive el Maestro Pokemon**_ – Baje de autobús, y ahí estaba una chica que decía – Bienvenidos a Ciudad Viridian – decidí preguntarle – _**Disculpa… ¿Sabes donde vive Ash Ketchum?**_ – me molesto demasiado su reacción, se esta riendo – _**¿De que se ríe?**_ – Estaba furiosa – _**Lo siento, ¿Acaso cree que la recibirá el grandioso Maestro Pokemon?**_ – Tonta, tenia ganas de golpearla – _**¡Claro! Si quieres le pido después que le de un autógrafo de su parte… Entonces… ¿Sabe o no sabe?**_ – Creo que fue ahora ella quien estaba furiosa - _**¡Claro que se!… Aquí tiene**_ – Entonces me dio una hoja que contenía información de Ash – _**El no recibe a nadie, así que dudo que la reciba a usted**_ – vaya me enfurecía es chica – _**Yo no soy nadie, entonces el me recibirá. Gracias**_ – y me aleje, solo espero que si me reciba. Camine preguntando por la dirección, eran pocos los que había en las calles, ya era de noche, hasta que por fin llegue. Vaya era una casa, muy bonita, tenia un gran jardín, era la casa que la elite le había dado por ganar ser el nuevo maestro Pokemon. – _**Aquí estoy, veré a Ash después de tanto tiempo **_– Cruce su cerca, como era un gran jardín estaba algo lejos de su casa. Era bastante tarde, todo estaba oscuro veía hacia los lados, el jardín era inmenso, había también estanques de agua. – _**Seguramente sus Pokemon a de disfrutar mucho esto**_ – volví mi miraba hacia el frente y vi una silueta corriendo a toda velocidad directo a donde estaba - _**¡Cuidado!**_ – Pero grite demasiado tarde había chocado contra mi, rodamos y el quedo abajo mío, abrí mis ojos asustada, encontré sus ojos color chocolate – _Ash_ –

_----------------------_

_Bueno... ahi esta otro pequeño capitulo, el otro sera algo largo ^^'  
Y por cierto a los que leyeron mi otro fic "Saber elegir", gracias por sus reviews  
__Esta el otro cap._

_-Mistyket-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola... mil años despues actualizando... hasta pena me deberia dar que en mi capitulo pasado dije que no tardaria --'  
Tal vez no lo habia advertido pero va a ser un fic largo... bueno eso creo jajaja todo depende, segun mi mente si, segun mis palabras no tanto jajaja  
Espero que les guste, debido un review en mi otra historia decidi ya no poner negritas en los dialogos... pero lo hacia porque yo me llego a perder jajaja XD  
Tambien me di cuenta... que tengo muchos errores por no releer mis fic, asi que espero eliminarlos asi que corregire mi otro fic de - saber elegir - porque tiene muchooooos errores -- '  
Bueno ya le dejare con mi cap, espero que les guste y puedan dejar review_

Era tarde ya en Cd. Viridian, un poco alejado de la mayoría se encuentra la casa del nuevo Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum.

Ash recién se había mudado a su nueva casa, casa que la elite 4 se la dio en señal de haber ganado ante Lance convirtiéndose el nuevo Maestro, era una casa con un inmenso jardín donde podían vivir todos los Pokemon del maestro, hace poco que se había ido a vivir a su casa y sabiendo como es Ash, el aun no tenia lista su casa, ha estado semanas arreglando su casa, pero esta noche esta empezando a acomodar su cuarto.

- Pikachu ¿Tu crees que esto se ve bien aquí? – preguntaba a su mejor amigo Pokemon, su Pokemon solo asintió, así que Ash coloco ahí su lámpara. Pasaron varios minutos ordenando cosas hasta que Pikachu saco de una caja una foto – pikapi – el roedor amarillo llamo la atención de su entrenador, Ash tomo de las patas de Pikachu la foto, la observo y sonrió – definitivamente esta debe ir en un lugar especial – dijo el entrenador, y se quedo viendo la foto. Era una foto muy especial para Ash.

- El día que me convertí en Maestro Pokémon – pronuncio Ash, recorrió con su mirada la foto, el estaba en medio por supuesto con Pikachu en su cabeza, al su lado estaba su mamá y alrededor de ellos toda las personas mas importantes para el menos ella – Aun no puedo creer que haya faltado – el semblante Ash había cambiado a uno de tristeza, ya que para el era imposible creer que su 'mejor amiga' falto al día más importante de su vida – Pikachu pi – el Pokemon amarillo también parecía triste.

Flashback (ASH POV)

Ansias, nervios, felicidad era lo que sentía, estaba en un lugar asignado para los entrenadores antes de la batalla después de 11 años de preparación había llegado a mi día más importante.

Había decidido desde antes utilizar a mis primeros Pokemon, ya no viajaba con Brock que era quien me ayudaba con la estrategias, mi ultimo viaje que duro 2 años lo había hecho solo, no he visto a mi mamá y amigos desde hace un largo tiempo desde que el Prof. Oak falleció, algo que me motivaba para que se sienta orgulloso de mi – Soy solo yo y mis Pokemon –

- Y tu familia – reconocí su voz al instante, voltee y vi a mi madre parada, Sin su apoyo incondicional no se si estaría aquí – Y tus amigos – voltee para otro lado y vi varias siluetas que tomaban forma de mis mejores amigos. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunte, ahí estaban Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Tracey… sentía que alguien faltaba, alguien importante – ¿Acaso crees que no apoyaríamos a nuestro mejor amigo? – Dijo Dawn estando de brazos cruzados, sonreí pero algo me hizo reaccionar… 'mejor amigo', ella faltaba al parecer mi semblante cambio porque todos me vieron preocupados.

-¿Qué sucedo hijo? – Pregunto mi mamá, tarde en responder porque la buscaba en los alrededores - ¿Y Misty? ¿Dónde esta Misty? – Pregunte a todos mientras seguía buscándola.

- Pensamos que ella seria la primera en estar aquí – dijo Max – No, ella no esta aquí – respondí en tono bajo, triste por su ausencia – Talvez se le hizo tarde Ash – iba a responder a eso cuando Brock interrumpió – Talvez tenga razón, Misty es Líder y talvez antes de venir llegaron retadores – Lo dicho por Brock me tranquilizo – Tienen razón – respondí en un tono más normal – Te estaremos apoyando desde primera fila – Asentí, todos se iban cuando le pedí a Brock que se quedara.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? – Pregunto mi amigo, le sonreí y le dije – necesito un poco de ayuda de mis primeros asesores – el se sorprendió un poco – ¿Te refieres? – Asentí – Si a Misty y a ti, ayer mientras trataba de dormir me di cuenta que sin los 2 no hubiera llegado ni a la mitad del camino, ¿Qué dices? – Le extendí la mano – como en los viejos tiempos Ash – entonces Brock estrecho mi mano – pero Misty aun no llega – dijo Brock en un tono preocupado – Tu lo dijiste, ya vendrá –

Faltaba 5 minutos y Misty no llegaba, empecé a dudar que llegara – No puedo creer que falte en el día más importante de mi vida – susurre – Ash, tenemos que salir al campo de batalla – Voltee a ver a Brock, parecía comprender mi tristeza – Vamos – sentí su mano sobre mi hombro así que me levante y caminamos hacia a fuera, por pensar en Misty había incluso olvidado los nervios y ansias de la batalla, pero al pisar el campo los recordé. El estadio estaba llego la gran mayoría apoyando a Lance, pero eso no me importaba, yo siempre puedo contar con mis amigos… pero al parecer no con mi mejor amiga, me rehúso a creer que Misty no vendrá… se que llegara.

Así que me dirigí hacia donde estaba Lance - ¿Listo para la batalla? – Me pregunto – Aun no, necesito tiempo – le respondí - ¿para? – Suspire – Falta uno de mis asesores – el vio hacia atrás de mi vio a Brock sentado atrás de mi área de batalla - ¿Misty? – asentí – estabien pero solo puedo darte 20 min. – Sonreí un poco – Gracias-

Mientras mi tiempo acababa, me desilusionaba más – talvez ya ni le importo – dije en un tono bajo – Sr. Ketchum, su tiempo se acabo – mire hacia alrededor, esperando un milagro pero no – vaya mejor amiga – murmure, estaba desilusionado, pero recobre la postura estaba frente a mi sueño y no lo voy a dejar ir así que fui con Brock – Lo siento Ash yo pensé que… - lo interrumpí - ¿Te importa si hago esto solo? – Pregunte – claro que no, ¿Es lo que quieres? – negué con la cabeza – Quería que fuera como los viejos tiempos, _ella_, tu y yo – no me atreví a nómbrala – pero como no somos los tres prefiero lograrlo como mi ultimo viaje, espero que no te moleste – el solo me vio (si es que ve jajajaj) – Claro que no, Ash – sonrió – Recuerda que te apoyamos – entonces Brock subió con los demás.

Fue la batalla más dura y emocionante en toda mi vida y cuando cayeron nuestros Pokemon al mismo tiempo era turno de la batalla final… Dragonite vs. Pikachu. Había Una clara ventaja para Dragonite, pero Pikachu y yo somos el mejor equipo, recuerdo el último movimiento ordene a Pikachu subir a la cabeza de dragonite y ordene un impactrueno, la batalla acabo y era por fin el Maestro Pokemon

Fin de Flashback

- Ira a lado de mi cama, donde lo pueda ver todos los días – dijo en voz alta sabiendo que el único que podía escucharlo era Pikachu – pikapi – sonrió el roedor.

Ash camino hacia la caja donde Pikachu había sacado la foto y saco una muy foto muy vieja, de su primer viaje donde sus aparecía con su mamá, el profesor y sus primeros amigos Misty y Brock, los tres haciendo señal de victoria afuera de la casa de la mamá de Ash, en pueblo paleta (foto que aparece al principio de la Pokemon: la película 2000), camino hacia la pared y la acomodo, se que viendo fijamente a la pelirroja de la foto – No se ni cuando, ni como nos distanciamos tanto – dijo en tono bajo – talvez desde que recuperaste tu bicicleta… no ahí no… fue el día del juego de May -

Flashback (POV ASH)

Estaba con Dawn y Brock en camino hacia mi medalla de Gimnasio, cuando recibimos un aviso que May nos visitaría, nos alegramos y decidimos esperarla en un bosque cercano a la Ciudad, cuando llego Brock nos mando a ella y a mi a recoger agua.

- ¿Qué tal Jotho? – Ella sonrío – es enorme, es una región enorme – vaya que lo es – entonces note el ausentismo de su 'rival' - ¿Y Drew? – Ella cambio su gesto a uno enojado y cruzo los brazos - ¿Quién es Drew? – Pregunto – El chico que te gusta – le respondió en tono de burla - ¿Cómo los sabes? – Pregunto con gesto asombrado – cualquiera lo notaria – le respondí poniendo las manos detrás de mi cabeza, May parecía molesta pero después se rió – ¿lo puedes notar con los demás y no contigo? – dijo, yo no entendí… de hecho sigo sin entender - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ella solo suspiro – nada Ash, era broma – entonces me enfurecí - ¿Qué tratabas de decir? – ella se rió de nuevo – Esta bien te lo diré solo si me ganas en una batalla – sonreí seria fácil – esta bien, si gano tu me dirás que trataste de decirme – ella asintió – y si yo gano harás lo que yo diga – sentí un escalofrío en su risa burlo, pero bueno era May, no podía perder una batalla… pero bueno… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... Perdí… en realidad… prefiero no recordar eso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ganar? – Pregunte con asombro – Max me dijo como ganarte – sonrió y yo me moleste, _me tengo que cuidar de ese niño_ - ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Pregunto resignado – Paciencia Ash, por lo mientras te acompañare en la batalla por tu medalla – suspire – de acuerdo.

Llegamos, rete al líder de Gimnasio y gane pensé como es posible que le gane a un líder y me gane una coordinadora – solo fue un mal día – suspire - ¡Ash! – oí a May gritar mi nombre - ¿Qué sucede May? – le pregunte – Los de la TV. quieren entrevistarte – sonreí porque mi fama estaba creciendo – es tiempo de pagar la apuesta – me dijo May, me asuste ¿Qué tal se anunciaba en TV que me había ganado? – la mire asustado – Ash Ketchum, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - ¿Qué? Retrocedí un paso y caí al suelo de escuchar la proposición de May – No puedes decir que no Ash… tu apuesta – aun no me paraba del suelo y comenzó a reír – Deberías ver tu cara Ash… solo quiero darle celos a Drew, yo no podría estar enamorada de ti, Ash – respire después de varios segundos de no hacerlo – esta bien –

May me tomo de la mano y fuimos junto hacia los reporteros – Aquí esta, ya les traje a mi novio – me apeno el comentario de May - ¿Novios? – pregunto la reportera, may me pego un codazo – Si, novios – le respondí, la reportera solo sonrió – esto si es noticia, ¿nos darían una entrevista como pareja? – May y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo.

La entrevista empezó, May y yo aun estábamos agarrados de la manos, ella sonriendo y se recargaba en mi hombro, yo trataba de cubrir mi rostro con mi gorra – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo son novios? – deje que May respondiera ya que este era su juego – hace 2 semanas ¿Verdad amorcito? – solo asentí ya que me apeno lo de 'amorcito', la reportera hablo - Debo admitir que hacen una bonita pareja… Pero yo tenia entendido que May tenia una relación con Drew… - ¡claro que no! El es solo un rival – a May no le gusto lo que dijo la reportera - Y como nosotros hemos seguido su carrera, siempre pensamos en que tu terminarías con la líder de Gimnasio de Celeste, Misty - ¡Misty! No había pensado en ella, si lo estaba viendo me pediría una explicación y seguro se enojara y no querrá escuchar, me di cuenta que aun no había respondido - No, ella es mi mejor amiga nada mas - conteste y vi a May con poco enojo para que no lo notaran pero ella parecía arrepentida de haber hecho este juego - ¿Y como empezó su relación? – pregunto, la reportera – No más preguntas – dijo May, en un tono bajo, la reportera se enojo pero se fue. Por fin nos habíamos soltado de la mano pero parecía triste o arrepentida o ambas - ¿Qué paso? – ella tenia su mirada hacia el suelo – Gracias por ayudarme, Ash – May aun tenia la mirada perdida – Perdóname si esto te ocasiona problemas.

May regreso a Jotho y yo trate de hablar con Misty pero como seguía mi camino en la búsqueda de medallas, le llamaba cuando estaba en los centro Pokemon. La llamaba pero cada vez que llamaba no contestaban, o no estaba o tenia retadores de gimnasio, estuve así por mes y medio, había decidió que solo la llamaría una vez más, sino lo tomaría oficialmente como enojo y tendría que ir hasta su Gimnasio, la llame y para mi sorpresa ella contesto.

- Gimnasio Celeste ¿Quién habla? – pregunto mientras se cargaba la imagen

- Soy Ash – en eso la imagen cargo - ¡Hola Ash! – me sonrió de forma extraña – Hola… ¿Muy ocupada para contestarme verdad? - no sabia como iniciar la conversación, así que lance un pequeño ataque – Si, mucho – me sonrió, pero ¿Qué diablos?, no contraataco – cuidar el gimnasio, las pelas y salir mantiene todo mi tiempo ocupado – complemento – Ya veo… bueno es que te quería explicar algo – ella rió – si es por lo del noviazgo con May ella ya me lo explico – me sorprendí, como May había hablado con ella y yo no - ¿Cómo? - Ella sonrió – vino al Gimnasio y me contó – suspire - ¿Estas enojada? – ella rió - ¿Por qué debería? No soy tu novia o algo parecido – dijo en un tono extraño, me sentí raro ante su respuesta – es verdad… pero como somos amigos pensé que te enojarías por no habértelo contado, entonces… ¿Estamos bien? –

- Claro, además quiero presentarte a alguien – me dijo - ¿A quien? – pregunte sin pensar – A mi novio - ¿su que? Dijo ¿novio? - ¿Qué? – ella rió – ¿Celos? - enfurecí - ¡Claro que no! – y rió de nuevo – es broma, mira el es Giorgio – apareció un chico de tex blanca, castaño y ojos azules, me sonrió y no se porque pero no me agrado – Hola Ash – dijo el 'novio' de Misty – Hola – conteste de mala gana - ¿Desde cuando son novios? – Pregunte sin pensar – Unas semanas – respondió - ¿Y como fue? – otra vez pregunte sin pensar – perseverancia – contesto - ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pude decir al no comprender – llevo tanto tiempo por el 'si' de Misty, hasta que hace poco tiempo me lo dio - ¡Acosador! Fue lo primero que pensé - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – pregunte a mi amiga – porque no había hablado contigo Ash – respondió tranquilamente – Además ya te dije que estaba ocupada – Georgio la abrazo – y es que yo ocupo la mayoría de su tiempo – sonrió, me molesto tanto – Debo irme – Fue lo que dije ya que no quería seguir hablando con el – Fue un gusto conocer Ash, los dejo para que se despidan – entonces el le dio un pequeño beso, yo no pude evitar correr la mirada – Bueno Ash, nos vemos – dijo sonriendo y corto la comunicación.

Sin ni siquiera dejarme despedirme, sin un 'te cuidas' o un 'suerte'. Fue ahí cuando la sentí por primera vez tan distante, _sin darme cuenta_ empecé a perder a mi mejor amiga.

Primero pensé que había sido Georgio, pero me di cuenta que fue ella… Ella cambio por algo, dejo de ser la Misty que yo conocí… ella me apoyaba y se preocupaba conmigo, siempre peleábamos pero era la forma de comunicarnos pero ahora era fría y distante, pero solo fue conmigo, aunque llegue a ver residuos de aquella Misty cuando el Prof. Oak falleció.

Fin del Flashback

RING RING * TELEFONO

Ash fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos y fue a contestar el teléfono.

- Hola -

- Hijo, ¿Esta Misty ahí? – La mamá de Ash apareció en la pantalla con cara de preocupación

- ¿Misty? No mamá aquí no esta ¿Sucedió Algo? – Ash se empezó a preocupar, ya que siempre le ha tenido un cariño especial a Misty.

- Sus hermanas no la encuentran, al parecer pelearon y se fue – sin pensar Ash, tomo su chamarra – Hijo ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto delia

- Voy a buscarla – y Ash cortó la comunicación.

_¿Dónde estarás? No puedo evitar preocuparme… ¿y si le paso algo?_

Salio corriendo a toda velocidad, y sus pensamientos ocupaban los posibles lugares donde buscarla, estaba tan concentrado que apenas escucho un grito - ¡Cuidado! – y aunque lo intento, no pudo frenar su carrera y acabo chocando con la chica que estaba enfrente de el, rodaron y el quedo debajo de la chica, ella estaba asustada así que no abría los ojos.

_Que chica tan bonita, un momento…_

Fue ahí cuando la chica abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los de Ash y en un susurro Ash la nombró - Misty –

---

_YA SE!!! YA SE!!! En si no avanzo mi historia pero era necesario este cap jajaj ya que sin este no tendria mucho sentido lo demas.  
Tratare de actualizar mas seguido... lo juro por mi garrita (es sagrado XD)  
Espero que les haya gustado =) hasta el otro cap_


End file.
